Love at Summer
by Halcalilove12
Summary: Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang menginap di vila sewaan-nya sebagai pengisi liburan musim panas mereka. Kisah cinta mereka juga ada disini. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1 : Tantangan?

**Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang menginap di vila sewaan-nya sebagai pengisi liburan musim panas mereka. Kisah cinta mereka juga ada disini. DON'T READ IG YOU DON'T LIKE IT.  
**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romantic, Friendship, hampir semua chara nya OOC  
**

Love at Summer

Chapter 1 : Tantangan?

Ada sebuah bus yang berhenti disebuah Villa. Dan turunlah ke-14 anak remaja itu. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, dan Karin.

"HUAAAH! AKHIRNYA SAMPAI!!" teriak Naruto menggema

"Wah villa yang bagus!" puji Temari sambil menenteng kopernya

"Naruto-kun..he..hebat..sekali..bisa..menyewa..vi..villa keren ini" puji Hinata

"Aaah biasa aja, Hinata juga bisa kan menyewa-nya!!" timpal Karin dengan suara cemprengnya

"Hei, bisa nggak sih jangan berbicara dengan suara cempreng?" tanya Gaara dingin

Karin menatap Gaara dengan sebal. Tiba-tiba atmosfer berubah. Berubah menjadi panas. "Ok ok cukup berantemnya!!" lerai Shikamaru yang paling tidak suka berisik

_"Untung aja ada Shikamaru_..i_hihihi dasar" _pikir Temari sambil tersenyum

Mereka masuk ke villa itu. Ketika masuk mereka tercengang, bagaimana tidak? villa itu sangat besaar. Banyak peralatan mewah yang menurut mereka sangatlah mahal. Apalagi mulutnya Karin menganga sangat lebar sehingga lalat bisa masuk secara bebas. Dan benar saja, dia kemasukan lalat.

"GHOEEEEK!! AER AER PUTIIIH!! HOEEEK!! NGGAK! GW BLUM MAU MATI! GW TERLALU MUDA UNTUK MATI! GW TERLALU CANTIK UNTUK MATI!! NANTI MAYAT GW DIPERKOSA SAMA SASUKE-KUN! ITU BARU ENAK!!" teriak Karin sambil lari-lari keliling. Mereka semua sweetdropped, blejah dasar narsis nih anak pikir mereka semua sambil melihat Karin yang lari-lari. Muka Sasuke udah memutih, alias memucat. Ketika Karin balik ke rombongan remaja itu dengan masih berlari-lari, Shikamaru segera menyiramnya dengan air yang keluar dari pipa melalui selang. Air masuk ke mulut Karin, muka-nya dan baju-nya basah semua

"Uhuk uhuk, thanx Shik" kata Karin sambil mengambil handuk

"Abis loe berisik" balas Shikamaru

Karin menggembungkan pipi-nya. Tandanya dia kesal, seperti itulah Karin. Mereka menaikki tangga yang mewah itu, ada 10 kamar. Naruto dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru dengan Chouji, Neji dengan Kiba, Sai dengan Gaara, Sakura dengan Ino, Hinata dengan Temari, dan Tenten dengan Karin.

"Kamarnya sangat besar ya" ujar Sakura pada Ino

"Ini sih terlalu keren namanya -__-" kata Ino setengah iri

"EH EH ADA KOLAM RENANGNYA!" teriak Tenten yang kamarnya berjarak 1 kamar dengan kamarnya Ino dan Sakura, sebab yang memisahkan kamar Karin Tenten dengan kamar Ino Sakura adalah kamar Temari Hinata. "BUSET LOE, TEN! TERIAK KAYAK ADA YANG MATI AJA" teriak Karin

"Eheheehe gomen..gomen" pinta Tenten sambil nyengir

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto yang kamarnya disamping kamar Sakura Ino

"ADA APAA?" teriak Kiba

"KU..KU..KU...KUBURAAAAN!" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk kearah taman belakang

"HAH? KUBURAN? WAH ADA KUBURAN BAAAAAND" teriak Hinata -tumben teriak- yang ternyata penggemar Kuburan Band

"Hinata, maksudnya itu kuburan! kuburan tempat orang meninggal!" kata Naruto dengan tampang horror

"Ku..kuburan?" tanya Hinata kemudian pingsan

Mreka segera turun kebawa dan mencari tempat kuburan itu, yang ternyata disebelah Villa sewaan Naruto. Mereka ketakutan, bisa-bisanya Naruto menyewa villa DIDEKAT kuburan. Sebenernya tempat kuburan itu jauh, villa Naruto dengan kuburan itu dipisahkan 4 villa, tetapi karena letaknya dibelakang jadi agak kelihatan.

Ketika memasuki wilayah kuburan, hawa menjadi lebih dingin, banyak pohon gersang, dan pastinya batu nisan ada dimana-mana, mereka ber-jalan menyelusuri kuburan itu.

"Ki..kita ngapain..disini?" tanya Sakura yang mendekap di lengan Sasuke

"Nggak tau nih, Karin sok berani" ujar Sasuke

"Aaaw, kalian semua penakut ah! TERUTAMA KAU, HINATA!!" teriak Karin dengan evil laugh sambil menunjuk Hinata

"K-kyaa" jerit Hinata sambil menutup mata-nya

"Hei Karin! jangan nakut-nakutin Hinata donkz!" lerai Naruto

Naruto memeluk Hinata, rasanya nyaman -menurut Hinata-. Rasanya angin yang nggak enak hawanya itu nggak bisa merasuki tubuh Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut, meskipun nggak kelihatan, _"Aku...makin suka aja dengan Naruto-kun" _pikirnya

"Oi..oi gw bukannya mau ganggu kemesraan kalian..tapi ini KUBURAN lho! KUBURAN! K-U-B-U-R-A-N!!" teriak Chouji, menekankan kata-kata KUBURAN

"Nggak usah dieja gw juga udah tau" cibir Naruto, sedangkan Hinata blushing dan tertawa kecil. Mereka menyelusuri kuburan itu, mengingat kata-kata karin...

Flashback

_"Kalo kalian merengek-rengek minta pulang, berati kalian penakut! hukumannya nanti gw takut-takutin lhoo" ancam Karin kejam_

_"Hee? jahat amet sih loe!" kata Tenten _

_"Ho, berati loe penakut donkz?" ejek Karin sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Tenten dengan sikunya_

_"Iya! puas loe?' bentak Tenten_

_"O..oke" ucap Karin merendah, alias ketakutan_

End Flashback

"Duuh, pulang aja yuk" ajak Sakura

"Iya nih, Karin-san.. nggak usah..sok..berani deh" timpal Hinata

"Dasar penakut, payah ah lu semua" ejek Karin

Terdapat kilatan yang keluar dari mata mereka

SAKUHINA VS KARIN

"Hoaaahm, mendokusei...pulang yuk Tem" ajak Shikamaru pada pacarnya

"U-um" gumam Temarisambil berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru

"Huuuh kalian ber-2 payah" ejek Karin

"Loe sendiri?" sindir Shikamaru

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Semunya terdiam, kemudian menengok kearah Karin. Kemudian meninggalkannya

"Kalo loe segitunya mau..ya udah kita balik duluan" kata Neji sambil pergi

"Jangan ikuti kami, kalo mau pulang juga turuti perintah kami" kata Ino pelan

"E-emang apaan?" tanya Karin dengan nada menantang

"Tinggal disini selama 1 jam, jika loe bertahan berati hebat, tapi kalo nggak..." omongan Sasuke berhenti ditengah jalan

"Berati loe penakut, dan hukumannya bayar ke kita 100.000" sambung Sai ngasal

"HAH?! GILA LOE! YANG GITUAN SIH NO THANKYOU!" tolak Karin

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING -again-_

"Jadi loe takut?" tanya Sakura

"Uuukh..baiklah! ohohoho gw tuh pemberani" sergah Karin secepatnya dan tertawa canggung,_ "Glek! waduh gimana nih? padahal gw juga takut sebenernya!! huaaa ya tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini yg cantik, keren, cute, sexy, dan modis"._

Semuanya segera meninggalkan Karin sendirian, tadinya masih terdengar langkah mereka, tapi lama-lama menghilang... Angin berhembus pelan, tapi membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Karin bergidik ngeri, dia duduk bersandar di pohon.

_BRUUUK_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" teriak Karin sambil berlari-lari gaje, padahal yang jatuh itu cuman dahan yang udah tua, dia berlari sangat kencang sehingga mengejar rombongan remaja itu. Malahan melewati rombongan remaja itu. "Hua, siapa tuh, lari-nya kenceng banget?" tanya Naruto

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan si monster cempreng centil?" tanya Chouji

"Karin-san ya" jawab Hinata, mulai nggak canggung lagi

Mereka masuk ke villa-nya Naruto, dan melihat Karin udah tengkurep nggak berdaya akibat capek berlari dari kuburan ke villa. Naruto tersenyum jahil, dia dengan pelan melangkah menuju kemenangan -?- err ralat, maksud Author, melangkah menuju Karin. Dia memberi aba-aba pada mereka agar mengerti.

_1...2...3!_

"BAAAAAA" teriak mereka semua

"ANJING ANJING ANJING ANJING!!!" latah Karin

Karena kaget akhirnya ada juga yang latah lagi

"SHINTIIIING!!! MAMPUS!!" latah Sakura

"ASTAGA! SASUKE MEMPERKOSAKU!!" teriak Karin lagi sambil bergaya sok sexy -hoooeek-. Sakura tidak segan-segan menjitak kepala Karin dengan keras. "Bjah! Sasuke memperkosa loe?! nggak level tauk! ngaca dulu neng baru nomong!" ejek Sakura sambil memberi ancungan jempol yang diputar 180 derajat

"A-apa????"

"Nggak l-e-v-e-l"

Karin menonjok Sakura. Karena kesal, Sakura menendang muka Karin. Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran yang nggak disangka-sangka, meskipun udah biasa melihat Karin dan Sakura bertengkar. "Udah..udah.." lerai Shikamaru sambil menahan Karin

Sedangkan Sasuke menahan Sakura, "Kalo bertengkar trus, yang ada liburan ini jadi nggak asyik" kata Sasuke sambil memandang mereka ber-2 secara bergantian

"Sakura, minta maaf" perintah Sasuke

"Nggak mau" jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipi-nya

"Karin?" tanya Kiba

"Mau mau aja...lagian kalo mengajak Sakura liburan, yang ada kita abis dibantai psikopat ini yang senangnya memukul orang tanpa sebab, merasa dirinya benar..dasar jidat bandara" kata Karin dengan nada menyindir. Muncul 1 urat dikepala Sakura, inginnya meninju Karin jika tidak ditahan Sasuke, dia juga ingin menjaga emosi-nya yang seakan-akan mudah meledak

"Ya gw sih mau memaafkan Karin...tapi kalo ngajak Karin, yang ada pacar kita direbut ama DIA yang senangnya meganggu pacar orang, alias playgirl! dasar monster cempreng centil" balas Sakura dengan nada menyindir. Muncul 1 urat dikepala Karin, inginnya menendang Sakura jika tidak ditahan Shikamaru.

"Udahlah!! jangan bertengkar trus" lerai Sai

"Tuh dengerin kata-kata Sai " ucap Ino -sekalian membanggakan pacarnya-

"Diem ah lu, babi! balik kepertenakan sana" kata Karin kesal

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga bener-bener deh" sesal Tenten

Mereka ber-3 akhirnya saling maaf-maafan. Mereka semua kekamar masing-masing dan berganti baju, kemudian turun kebawah dan pergi ke restoran. "Hmm, enaknya kita kemana?" tanya Kiba

"YAKINIKU!" usul Chouji

"RAMEN!" usul Naruto

"KFC!" usul Sakura

"Huaaah jangan!" teriak Sasuke

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, polos

"Itu sodara gw -?-" kata Sasuke polos, Sakura sweatdropped

"Jadi apaan?" tanya Neji

"KFC!"

"YAKINIKU!"

"RAMEN!!!"

"IIIH DIBILANGIN KFC!"

"NGAK MAU! GW PENGEN RAMEN!"

"AAH ENGGAK! YAKINIKU!"

"KFC!"

"RAMEN!"

"YAKINIKU!!!"

"POKOKNYA RAMEN!"

"NOOO!! MALES MAKAN RAMEN! YAKINIKUU!!"

"ITU BANYAK LEMAKNYA! NANTI GW GEMUK!! POKOKNYA KFC!"

Semuanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah 3 makhluk ini yang seperti anak kecil, padahal udah SMA. Selagi ketiga-nya ribut, akhirnya Temari angkat bicara. "Gimana kalo Pizza Hut saja?" usulnya dengan tenang, mereka saling berpandangan, "SETUJUU!!" teriak semuanya, si 3 makhluk ini nggak nyadar dan masih bertengkar.

"Hei, berantemnya udah euy! kita jadinya ke Pizza Hut" kata Karin dari kejauhan

"WHAAAT?! TUNGGUIN KITA!!"

Mereka sampai di Pizza Hut dan segera memesan makanan, lapar sih.

* * *

Setelah makan mereka pun pulang. Villa mereka lumayan jauh dari restoran itu, "Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmm, jam setengah 8" jawab Naruto yang membawa jam

"HAH?!" teriak Ino dan Sakura serempak

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naruto gugup

"Yah, nggak nonton Cinta Fitri season 2" kata Ino dan Sakura dengan ekspresi down

"Kalian..suka Cinta Fitri?" tanya Temari

"Ya" jawab mereka

Kalo author sih nggak banget deeeh, jijik banget tuh cerita -di bantai ama sutradara-nya-. Yak balik ke cerita, rombongan remaja ini akhirnya sampai ke villa dengan napas terengah-engah karena capek. "Huuft, akhirnya pulang juga" ujar Gaara sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yg keliatannya empuk

"Sekarang acara apa ya, let's see..hmmm...HEI ADA FILM ALONE!!" teriak Karin tiba-tiba

"Wew, nonton ini aja deh" usul Kiba

Mereka melihat film itu, adegan demi adegan yang diiringi dengan teriakan cewek-cewek yang (ternyata) penakut juga (iyalah).

JREEEEEENG

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Temari sambil ngumpet dibalik suami -?- ralat, dibalik lengan Shikamaru. Seketika mukanya Shikamaru memerah, namun Temari nggak sadar, dasar nggak peka kayak Naruto aja -dikipas Temari ke Antartika-.

JREEEENG

"HUAAA!! STOP STOOP!!" teriak Sakura, lagipula gimana cara stop-nya?, ini kan acara TV

"Udah yuk serem ah" usul Hinata

"Iya!! kita balik kekamar ya..yuk Hinata" ajak Temari menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa

Karena pada nggak tahan lagi, semuanya masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan segera tidur. Alasannya karena takut jadi mimpi buruk.

_Tik tok tik tok_

Sekarang jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Nyatanya semua belum tidur, teringat adegan darah yang mengerikan muncul berkali-kali, mereka berusaha untuk tertidur, hasilnya sama aja..NGGAK BISA TIDUR...ditekankan sekali lagi NGGAK BISA TIDUR._"Huhuhuhu, ini gara-gara Kiba!! awas tuh anak..ngusulin yang nggak-nggak sih" _pikir semua anak kecuali Kiba yang meratapi perbuatannya. Seandainya Kiba nggak ngusulin nonton itu, pasti semuanya nggak akan seperti ini, betul bukan?.

Dikamar Temari dan Hinata

"Huhuhhu...kebelet pipis nih" kata Temari sambil menahan pipis

"Temari....loe juga kebelet pipis ya?...gw juga nih.." timpal hinata

"Yuk ah, gw nggak tahan lagi!" ajak Temari sambil menarik tangan Hinata

"Tapi gw takut, Tem" ujar Hinata

"Aaah, kan bareng gw..yuk ah" paksa Temari

"Baiklah..ayo"

"Yey!"

Dikamar Sakura dan Ino

"No, loe udah tidur blum?" tanya Sakura dibalik selimut

"Blum lah, gw takut banget nih" jawab Ino

"Same with me" ( sok inggris )

"Huhuhhu, kalo gw nggak tidur2 juga, besoknya ada lingkaran hitam di mata gw, nanti nggak cute lg!!"

"Beh, nggak ada lingkara hitam pun muka loe masih jelek"

"APA? NGACA DULU BARU NGOMONG, JIDAT BANDARA!"

"LOE YG SEHARUSNYA NGACA, BABI GENDUT!"

"GRRR"

"GRRR...WOOF -?-"

Pertarungan sehidup semati antara Ino dan Sakura berlangsung, suara mereka sampai kekamar Karin dan Tenten. Mereka pikir itu suara kucing dan anjing yg sedang bertengkar, tapi karena suara-nya deket, apalagi kalo berasal dari kamar jidat bandara dan babi gendut ( baca : Sakura dan Ino ). Bahkan sempat-sempatnya mereka berpikir Ino dan Sakura mungut anjing dan kucing, tapi mana mungkin. Mereka ber-2 kekamar Ino dan Sakura dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk sambil membawa senter.

"Hoi, jangan berisik donk" pinta Karin

"Kita nggak bisa tidur nih" kata Tenten setengah marah

Ino dan Sakura ditengah pertengkarannya segera melihat 2 cwek yang ada diambang pintu. Karena Tenten memegang senternya TEPAT di bawah muka-nya, sehingga terlihat seperti hantu. Karin yang matanya terkantuk-kantuk juga kalihatan serem, para pembaca yang membayangkannya dijamin langsung sekarat. Muka Sakura dan Ino memucat, kulit mereka yg putih nan mulus (halah) tambah putih lagi, terlihat seperti hantu, sama seperti karin, ada lingkaran hitam dikedua mata mereka, rambut mereka juga berantakan. Muka Karin dan Tenten memucat. Pokoknya muka mereka ber-4 memucat, badan bergetar nggak karuan.

"Ha..ha..ha...ha...HANTUUUUU!! GYAAAA!!" teriak mereka ber-4 bersamaan

Sakura mencoba bersembunyi di selimut, sialnya dia tersandung kaki Ino dan terjatuh, kemudian pingsan. Ino yang kaget mencoba lari kekamar pacarnya tetapi karena sedari tadi menahan pipis, sehingga pipis dicelana. Tenten dan Karin melihat orang-yang-dikiranya-hantu mengeluarkan cairan aneh, dia mengira orang itu pecah ketuban

"HUAAAA!!! HANTU ABORSIII!! PECAH KETUBAN" teriak Tenten dan Karin ketakutan sambil berlari kencang, tetapi karena melewati Ino, mereka terpeleset dan masuk ke kamar Naruto dan Sasuke.

BRUK

JDEER

CKIIIT

GOOOL -?-

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang nonton bola terkejut, karena ada 2 makhluk aneh ( dibantai FG Tenten dan Karin ) yaitu si Mikey Mouse dan Makhluk Nista yang masuk kekamar mereka tanpa ngetuk dulu.

"Hei, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto

"A..a...a.."

"Hah apaan?"

"A..aa..a..ADA HANTU ABORSI!!" teriak Karin

"Masa sih? mana?" tanya Naruto sok berani

"Itu..disitu.." tunjuk Tenten ngumpet dibalik Naruto

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat makhluk ini yang tergeletak di lantai, masih ada cairan-aneh-yang-menurut-mereka-pecah-ketuban dideket Ino. Muka Naruto memucat, Sasuke diem aja sebenernya dalam hati udah berteriak ketakutan. "HUAAA!! BENERAN HANTU ABORSII" teriak Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kemudian berlari ketempat Temari dan Hinata yang sudah balik kekamar dan maen kartu.

"Kalian kenapa? tanya Hinata

"A.a..aa...ADA HANTU ABORSI" teriak Naruto

"Mana?" tanya Temari

Mereka ber-4 menunjuk kearah tubuh yang tergeletak itu, Temari memperhatikan dengan seksama, sementara Naruto dan yang lainnya mengintip di ambang pintu. Temari menghela napas kemudian cekikikan sebentar.

"Huahahahahha" tawa Temari

"Kenapa, Tem?" tanya Hinata yang ketakutan

"Dia itu Ino! cairan ini gara-gara dia ngompol! HUAAHAHAH AHAHAH" tawa Temari semakin meledak

Mereka ber-5 sweatdropped, Sakura akhirnya siuman juga dari pingsannya. Gara-gara berisik oleh tawa Temari yang terlalu keras. Sakura bangkit dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung menuju ambang pintu kamarnya

"Kalian kenapa sih berisik banget" gumam Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar

"Lho, loe nggak tau?" tanya Sasuke

"Hem, setelah gw ama Ino teriak gara-gara melihat hantu, gw terjatuh dan... setelah itu nggak inget apa-apa lagi" jawab Sakura sambil memegang jidatnya yang membiru kemudian mengambil plester dan menempelkannya di dahi

_"Hem, setelah itu mungkin dia pingsan" _pikir Sasuke

Ino yang masih tergeletak kemudian bangun dengan linglung, padahal gara-gara dia, semuanya menjadi gempar, dikiranya Ino adalah hantu aborsi yang pecah ketuban. Ino merasa ada cairan pesing yang keluar dari hem hem nya, dia ngompol, yang dikira Tenten dan Karin adalah pecah ketuban.

"Akhirnya loe bangun juga, loe bikin gempar kita tau!" omel Tenten

"Kalian sendiri muka kayak hantu! ya gw ama Sakura teriak" omel Ino

"By the way....ihhihi..Ino Ino..masih ngompol juga loe" ejek Temari menahan tawa

"Eh?..eheheh...jangan bilang Sai ya" jawab Ino dengan muka memerah, semerah tomat, malahan mirip air mendidih. Mereka sedari tadi menahan tawa, nggak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Muka Ino semakin memerah dan segera kekamarnya kemudian ganti baju. Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Karin, dan Tenten segera balik kekamar dengan tawa mereka yang belum berhenti juga. Muka Ino masih memerah dibalik selimut, berharap besok mereka melupakan kejadian ini.

**Villa Naruto, pukul 6.30**

"Hoahmm, ohayou" sapa Ino yang baru bangun pada rombongan itu

"Ohayo" sapa mereka bersamaan

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Karin, dan Temari saling berpandangan dan melihat kearah Ino. Kemudian cekikikan, Ino tau mereka masih membayangkan kejadian kemaren. Kejadian yang sangat memalukan sebagai anak SMA. "Ihihhihihi" tawa mereka ber-7

"Huh, jangan ingat kejadian kemaren donk" kata Ino sambil mendengus

"Iya iya..ahaha" jawab mereka

"Emang ada kejadian apa sih?, kemaren juga ada suara ribut-ribut dari kamar Naruto dan Sasuke, terus di koridor juga berisik" kata Shikamaru mengingat kemaren dia kesusahan tidur gara-gara suara berisik

"Rahasia sih" kata Hinata

"?" Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, Chouji, Neji, dan Kiba bingung, karena cuma mereka ber-6 yang nggak terlibat dengan kejadian itu.

Mereka masih tertawa, semakin bingung membuat mereka yang nggak terlibat. Muka Ino masih memerah. "Waktu itu siapa ya yg pecah ketuban?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik kearah Ino dengan cengiran usil, diiringi dengan tawa mereka. Inilah awal liburan mereka!

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : Baru kali ini aku membuat fanfic sepanjang ini setelah cerita Talkshow yang tidak aku lanjutkan lagi, eheheh hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pantai

**Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang menginap di vila sewaan-nya sebagai pengisi liburan musim panas mereka. Kisah cinta mereka juga ada disini. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE  
**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto lah, kalo cerita ini milik Author  
**

**Genre : Romantic, Friendship, hampir semua chara nya OOC**

Love at Summer

Chapter 2 : Pantai

Semuanya bersiap-siap, kebetulan ada pantai dengan jarak 300 meter. Jarak yg lumayan dekat. Para cewek bersiap-siap, mereka memilih pakaian yang (cukup) sexy (menurut merek) supaya dapat menarik perhatian pacar mereka masing2, meskipun Karin, Gaara, Kiba, dan Chouji masih jomblo, tetapi niat Karin merebut hati Sasuke tidaklah pupus. Dia tetep1 berjuang, meskipun Sasuke tetapi berpangling kepada Sakura. "Semuanya udah siap?" tanya Neji

"Udah kok, pokoknya beres deeh" kata Ino sambil mengancungkan jari

"Oh ya popoknya udah blum??" goda Naruto, para pembaca ingat insiden Ino?, kejadian yg sangat memalukan, ngompol...

"Diem deh, Naruto! uruslah tuan putri loe yg cute" ejek Ino bermuncratan kuah

Naruto mengerutkan kening, agak jengkel dengan kelakuan Ino yang memuncratkan kuah ke mukanya yg ganteng (bleuuh narsis lu Nar). Dia mengambil tisue dimukanya dan mengelap 'hasil' muncratan Ino. "Ya, Hinata emang cute, kenapa? iri gara-gara gw punya cewek cantik?" tanya Naruto, sementara muka Hinata memerah gara-gara Naruto menyebutnya 'cute' dan 'cantik'. Jika para pembaca tau, Naruto dan Hinata bisa diibaratkan seorang petani bermuka jelek bertemu putri yang cantik, cute, sexy, dll. Mereka semua pun naik bus menuju dekat pantai, ketika laut didepan hidung (???), Lee badannya bergetar

"Napa lu, Lee? kayak orang nggak pernah liat laut aja" ejek Karin sambil menggoyangkan tangannya didepan muka Lee

"GUANGGAKTAHANLAGIIIIII!!!!" teriak Lee kemudian berlari gaje dan nyebur ke laut biru nan cerah, seperti warna mata Naruto. "Na..Naruto-kun liat deh, ombaknya seru ya...mau coba surving?" ajak Hinata menggaet tangan Naruto dengan mesranya

"HINATA! GANTI BAJU YOOK" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan sehingga semua orang dipantai melihat kearah Sakura, "Kenapa lu semua? iri gara-gara gw ug paling seksi, cute, cantik, imut, pinter? halah nggak usah iri deh, gw emang dilahirkan sebagai anak cantik.." jawabnya dengan narsis tingkat tinggi, blum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya orang-orsng kembali dengan aktivitas mereka.

Saat mereka ber-6 kembali, para cwok tercengang. _"Seksi...mulus, man_!_" _pikir mereka ber-8, nyaris keluar cairan darah di hidungnya. Dan mereka nyaris diabetes, pengen meluk, dll. Pikiran mereka kacau, melihat 6 cewek ( sebenernya Karin lah yg paling -nggak- seksi ) cantik nan bohay berdiri didepan mereka, Naruto dkk melayang dalam pikiran bokep masing-masing.

"Helluuu, loe semua kesambet apa neh?" kata Temari

"Kesambet jin paling" sembur Ino

"LAUUUUUUT!!" teriak Tenten kayak Lee, langsung nyebur ke laut.

Semua sweatdropped, mungkin Tenten dan Lee adalah pasangan baru? weiks Author di pelototin ama Neji, tenang Neji...pacar loe nggak pa pa kok. Lee akan jomblo selamanya, huakakakk peace. Mereka nyebur ke laut juga, yang tinggal hanya Chouji, "Chouji, kok loe nggak nyebur?" tanya Gaara

"Uuukh, gw nggak bisa berenang" jawab Chouji dengan badan bergetar

_SIIIIIIIIIIING_

_krik krik krik_

"Huft..huahahahh ahahhahahh" tawa Naruto ngakak guling-guling dipasir, sampe-sampe ketika badannya terbungkus pasir siapp digoreng Hinata _*lebaaay LOL*_

"AHAHAAHHA...IHIHIH..Uhuh huh..wajarlah, badan gendut gembrot gitu mana mungkin bisa berenang" tawa Ino ngakak guling-guling juga

Muka Chouji memerah, malu dikataiin temen-temnnya, sebagai anak SMA 'seharusnya sudah bisa berenang' -note from Kisame si makhluk Ikan jadi-jadian *di samehada*-. Hinata sukarela memberikkan papan untuk berenang. Chouji mencobanya, dan baru beberapa detik -?- langsung tenggelam. Semuanya melotot sampe 40 cm -nggak mungkin lah-

"Huaaa!! Chouji jangan tenggelaaam!!, nanti loe bs jadi makanan ikan hiuu!" teriak Shikamaru lebay

"Nggak sampe segitunya kalee" toa Temari sambil menjitak kepala Shikamaru

Dengan sigap Naruto yang paling jago berenang langsung nyebur dan nolong Chouji, mana ada yg rela temannya yg gendut ini dijadiin makanan ikan hiu?, begonya entah napa kata-kata Shikamaru ditelan bulat-bulat oleh mereka. Kontan semuanya nyebur nolongin Chouji

"CHOUJI! JANGAN MATI!" teriak Kiba gaje

"UTANG LOE BLUM DIBAYAR NEEH!! Rp.30.000!!" teriak Sakura, nyebur ke laut sambil ngomong begitu

"Kalian...hosh hosh...ber..sik..hosh hosh..banget deh" kata Naruto muncul dari laut secara tiba-tiba dengan muka membiru akibat keberatan narik Chouji

"GYAAA!! KOK ADA KISAMEEE?!" teriak Karin

Ironisnya, Karin menghadiahkan Naruto dengan melempar sendal kesayangannya Sakura yg berwarna pink, spontan Sakura langsung down. Wong sendal kesayangannya yg selalu dibawa kemana aja itu terlempar jauh oleh Karin

"GYAAA!! SENDAL KU YANG CANTIIIIK!! KARIIN! AWAS LOE" teriak Sakura meratapi sendalnya yg sudah terlempar

"Emang berharga banget ya?" tanya Hinata memandang Sakura dengan rasa kasian

"Nilai history-nya melebihi fosil Pithcecanthropus Erectus...hiks hiks hiks...sendaal-ku yang tercintaa" tangis Sakura masih meratapi sendalnya yg sudah jauh dimata tapi dekat dihati

"Capek deh! sendal butut gitu aja, Sak! toh bisa dibeli lagi" timpal Ino melihat sendalnya Sakura tenggelam bak Titanic -?-

"Kurang asem lu, no" geram Sakura dengan death glare andalannya

Ino langsung berkeringat dingin dan menatap Karin dengan death glare-nya juga. Karin hanya memasang muka innocent, nggak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Padahal dia-lah yg melempar sendal milik Sakura yang (katanya) nilai history-nya melebihi fosil Pitchecanthropus Erectus. "WOI! LOE SEMUA TOLONGIN GW DONK! GILA NIH ANAK BERAT AMET" teriak Naruto dengan muka membiru dan ada bekas sendal dikeningnya.

"Fiuuuh, gw nggak mau berenang lagi!! titiiik!!" teriak Chouji

"Maaf, gw pikir loe bisa berenang dengan papan pelampung ini" sesal Hinata

"Jiaaah salah gw sih, wong deso aku ini" kata Chouji dengan logat jawa-nya

"KARIN! GANTI SENDAL GW! POKOKNYA GANTI!" teriak Sakura marah-marah

"Iya iya!! uangnya, mbak?" kata Karin

"PAKE UANG LOE SENDIRI, DODOOL! LOE YG NGELEMPAR YA LOE YG BELI LAGI PAKE DUIT SENDIRI!!" teriak Sakura lagi

"Beh, ogah deh! nanti gw mendadak miskin gara-gara cuma beli sendal butut loe itu" tolak Karin lagi

Alhasil dia mendapat pukulan dari Sakura yg super maha dahsyat

* * *

Hari sudah sore, pada saat itu dipantai sedang sunset. Adegan yang romantis buat para pasangan ini, Naruto dkk mengamati sunset ini. Aaaah indahnya pikir mereka masing-masing. Ditambah lagi desiran ombak yang hanyut di hati -?- dan angin bertiup sepoi sepoi. Para remaja ini sudah mengganti baju renang mereka dengan pakaian pengganti, rata-rata kaos khas pantai dan celana pendek.

"Indah ya, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura mengamati sunset itu

"Iya, indah sekali, seperti loe" kata Sasuke tersenyum kecil

"A--ah..Sasuke-kun bisa aja, tau nggak, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Biasanya kalo dikomik-komik cewek pasti disaat seperti ini pasti ciuman"

"Loe mau?"

"Eh?"

Mereka ber-2 saling mendekat

10 cm

8 cm

6 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Mereka ciuman dengan mesra, tapi baru beberapa detik munculah sang pengganggu...

"HEI! MESRA AMEEET SIIIIIIIH!!" teriak Kiba tiba-tiba

"ANJRIIIT! NDESO AMET SIH LU KIB!" teriak Sakura

"Sorry" kata Kiba seraya dikejar-kejar Sakura lantaran ciuman pertamanya hancur begitu aja, disisi Sasuke, muka dia memerah sialnya gagal gara-gara Kiba si jomblo dari Pasuruan -emang dr JaTim?!-

"Hei, ayo balik! bentar lagi pasang air laut! bahaya lhoo" panggil Gaara

"Iya! ayo Sak" ajak Temari yg udah ada disampingnya

"Nggak mau! gw masih mau nyari sendal gw!" tolak Sakura

"Kan udah hanyut, kenapa sih pengen banget tuh sendal balik?" tanya Temari

"Nila history-nya melebihi fosil Pitchecanthropus Erectus...huhuuhu" kata Sakura sambil masuk dalam laut

"Ya loe udah mengatakannya 2 kali" kata Sasuke sweatdropped

"Terserahlah! pokoknya gw pengen sendal kesayangan gw balik!" kata Sakura bersikeras

"Baiklah, nanti pulang ya...hati-hati" pesan Sasuke

"Siip"

* * *

Pantai Morikawa, pukul 19.56 PM

"Aduh dimana nih, sendal gw?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ombak tinggi menyerang -?- Sakura, langsung deh dia kelelep di dalam ombak itu. Ketika laut kembali tenang, Sakura sudah tepar dengan badan basah kuyup

"AAAH! AN****!!! SENGAJA YA NGEJEK GW?" teriak Sakura sekenceng-kencengnya

Dia mulai mencari lagi, dengan badan tergores-gores karena pasir atau batu. Sakura tetap mau mencari sendal kesayangannya. Bagi dia sendal pinky-pinky itu nilai history-nya sudah melebihi fosil Pitchecanthropus Erectus -ya Author sudah mengatakannya 3 kali, ndeso-. Ombak menyerang lagi, menerjang tubuh Sakura. "KYAAAAAA" teriak Sakura

Tubuhnya terlelap, laut kembali tenang lagi. Sakura menundukkan kepala-nya, dia mulai menangis. "Dimana dikau, wahai sendal kesayanganku?" tanya Sakura sambil menangis. Dia berjanji akan menghabisi Karin dengan tinju mautnya, seenaknya sekali dia melempar sendal kesayangannya. Merek mahal lagi, tapi entah napa dibilang butut ama Karin dan Ino, entah iri atau apa, yang [asti Ino dan Karin bilang sendal Sakura itu butut.

"MY PINKY SENDAAAL!! WHEREE AREEEE YOUUUUUU?!" teriak Sakura bak orang manggil pertolongan. Belum beberapa detik, ombak mengguyurnya lagi. Dia terlelap beberapa lama, entah sapa yg memegang tangan Sakura, kemudian tangan itu memeluk Sakura. Muka Sakura memerah, kemudian dia pingsan saking capeknya...

_"Siapa ya yang memelukku?, kok tangannya seperti Sasuke-kun? ah mana mungkin...dia udah balik dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya....jadi siapa yg memelukku saat ini?..nyaman"_

Villa Naruto, pukul 05.30 AM

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya, dilihatnya ada Ino disampingnya yang sedang tertidur. Sakura langsung tersentak, dia berada dikamarnya sendiri. "Uuugh, sejak kapan gw disini?" tanya Sakura pelan, dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya, sinar pagi emang menyilaukan.

"O-oh, Sakura? loe bangun juga.." kata Ino tiba-tiba

"Eh, Ino...ohayou"

"Ohayou...Saku...HUAAA! badan loe napa Sak? kok banyak plester? kayak korban tabrak lari euy"

"Hah?"

Sakura melihat badannya sendiri, emang ada beberapa tempat yang ada plester. Dia kaget lagi _"Siapa yang menempelkan plester ini? dan siapa yang menggendong gw kesini?" _tanya Sakura dalam hati. Yang dia tambah bingung, dia masih memakai pakaian kemaren, kaos merah bergambar dan celana pendek hitam.

"Dan napa loe masih pake kaos kemaren?" tanya Ino

"Jiaah, mana gw tau! seharusnya gw yg nanya gt, no!" kata Sakura

Mereka bingung, Sakura dan Ino turun dari tempat tidur dan segera kebawah. Ternyata disana udah ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara. Ketumbenan amet Naruto bangun pagi, biasanya dia si nomor 1 bangun paling telat diantara mereka ber-14. "Hei, Sakura" panggil Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura

"Napa?" tanya Sakura

(bisik mode on)

"Luka loe udah sembuh?" tanya Sasuke

"Hah? jangan-jangan plester ini loe yang..."

"Ya, gw yg pasang. Kemaren juga gw yg meluk loe"

(bisik mode off)

Seketika muka Sakura memerah. Pantes kemaren dia merasakan hal yg sama, itu tangan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali nggak nyadar kalo Sasuke udah berada di pantai itu gara-gara sibuk nyari sendal kesayangannya. Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari kresek, yang ternyata sendal kesayangan Sakura. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar

"Ya ampun Sasuke...makasih!" kata Sakura langsung girang sambil memeluk Sasuke

"H..hn" Sasuke blush

"Ciee duuuh mesra deh...WAH SENDAL LOE KETEMU!" teriak Ino sampe-sampe matanya melotot

"Oh iya donk, sapa dulu yang nyariin?" tanya Sakura, sekalian ngebanggain pacar

Mereka duduk lagi dan menonton TV, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Karin, dan yang lainnay udah bangun. Naruto sibuk gonta-ganti acara TV. Yang berakhir dengan sebuah berita yang bikin mereka terkaget.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, ada seorang cewek berambut pendek ditengah laut, bak seorang bidadari cantik turun kebumi. Tampaknya dia mencari sesuatu dalam laut itu! dan lihat, ada cwok dateng, dan memeluk cwek itu...cwok itu membawa cwek itu dan tiba-tiba pada saat ada ombak mereka ber-2 menghilang! padahal kami sudah mencari jasadnya! tapi tidak ketemu!, dan hal itu mana mungkin terjadi..." kata seorang presenter disebuah TV dengan memperlihatkan video

"LHO?! ITU KAN KITA?!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura

"Kok bisa?" tanya Gaara kaget

Sasuke mengingat kejadian waktu itu

_Flashback_

_"MY PINKY SENDAAAAL!! WHEREEEEEE AREEEEE YOUUUU?!" teriak Sakura sekeras mungkin. Tiba-tiba ada ombak menerjang tubuhnya, Sasuke segera nyemplung ke laut dan menolong Sakura. Sasuke merasa Sakura terlalu berat, kemudian pada saat itu ada ombak besar, dan dia berenang ke tepian lainnya."Fuuh, untung bisa menolong Sakura, harus cepet-cepet balik nih" kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dan mereka berjalan menuju Villa Naruto_

_End Flashback_

"Dasar prensenter bodoh, kita bukan hilang, tapi kegulung ombak!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Gimana kalo kita kesana?, toh siaran langsung nih" usul Tenten

"Iya! sebelum mereka melempar bunga ke laut sebagai tanda kalian ber-2 meninggal!" teriak Tenten

* * *

Pantai Morikawa 8.00 AM

"STOOOP!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

Mereka semua menoleh. Muka mereka pucat pasi, terkejut, heran, senang. Beragam emosi dalam diri mereka masing-masih berbeda, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kebingungan melihat mereka memperhatikan mereka ber-2 secara bergantian.

"Ka-kalian...kalian.." ucap seorang cwek

"Ya, kami masih hidup" kata Sasuke dingin

"Oh..baiklah para permirsa! merekalah yang dikira bidadari cantik dan pangeran! ternyata mereka masih hidup!" teriak prensenter itu

Semua yang ada dipantai bertepuk tangan dan menangis, mereka semua menyalami Naruto dkk yang wajahnya masih bingung-bingung gaje. Enaknya mereka disorortin kamera, kesempatan masuk TV, apalagi ini siaran langsung.

"Gw nggak ngerti ini ada apa..tp! KITA MASUK TV!" teriak Karin sambil bergaya didepan kamera

"Seneng sih seneng, tapi jangan masuk berita donk" jawab Temari hanya senyum ketika disorotin kamera

"Sudahlah, ini salah Karin sih! Sasuke dan Sakura dikira korban meninggal!" kata Hinata

Mereka melihat kearah Karin, Karin langsung menggigil, ketakutan dengan death glare mereka semua. Sakura mendekat kearah Karin, Karin pun mundur selangkah. Sakura membuat bunyi ditangannya seperti 'krek krek' yg membuat Karin tambah takut, kemudian mendekat ke Karin, dia mundur selangkah.

"Sakura?" panggil Kiba

"KARIIIN!! AWAS YA LOEE!! NGGAK AKAN GW AMPUNIIIIIIN!!!!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Karin yang sudak ketakutan

"HIIII!! HEEEEELP MEEEE!!" teriak Karin ketakutan

Mereka semua tertawa, sementara kamera terus menyoroti aksi Sakura dan Karin. Sehingga seluruh penjuru Indonesia -?- bisa melihat aksi dodol mereka ber-2. Dan berkomentar nggak banget, seperti :

"Mama, liat deh ada mbak dodol tuh" ucap anak berumur 5

"Jangan liat ah, nanti kamu malah nyontohin lagi"

dan....

"Ih, dasar mbak-mbak alay, kampung amet ya" ucap seorang mahasiswi

"Walaupun kita juga agak dodol, tapi masih dodolan mereka ya, ahahah"

Sakura dan Karin sadar kamera masih menyorotin mereka, mereka langsung malu sementara Naruto dkk, dan para kru ketawa ngakak. Aksi 'kejar-kejaran' mereka diperlihatkan ke seluruh penjuru Indonesia -?-....

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : Maaf baru update sekarang, akhir-akhir ini Halcali-chan banyak tugas sekolah yg tetek bengek! terpaksa ngerjain dulu deeh!! Baru sekarang ada waktu bebas, uuuh dasar tuh guru! ngasih tugas banyak-banyak! abalistik you know?..yah HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE IT deh **

**REVIEW PLEASE ?!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Panic at Disco!

**Summary : **** Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang menginap di vila sewaan-nya sebagai pengisi liburan musim panas mereka. Kisah cinta mereka juga ada disini. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE !**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto lah, kalo ini cerita Author**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

Love at Summer

Chapter 3 : Panic at Disco?!

"Nee, minna...ada yg pernah dugem di disco?" tanya Lee tiba-tiba

Semuanya yg sedang makan langsung memuncratkan isi makanannya, dan melotot kearah Lee. Lagi dimakan ditanyaiin begituan, mana napsu lagi!. "Blum pernah sih, cuma diantara kita ya yg sering itu Sakura, Ino, Tenten...trio dugem tuh" jelas Naruto

"Dugem asyik lho!" kata Sakura mengedipkan mata

"Tapi sekarang jarang kan kita dugem, soalnya udah punya pacar! pas lagi jomblo kita selalu dugem ya biar ditawar om girang, ahahaahah" jelas Ino sambil ngakak mengingat masa-masa jomblo mereka

"Om girang? maksud loe?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Ya elah, masa nggak ngerti sih?" tanya Tenten

"Wajar lah, gw kan nggak pernah ke disko" jelas Hinata berterus terang

Wajah sakura, Tenten, dan Ino melongo, mereka yg sedemikian rupa sering ber-dugem ria, sedangkan Hinata belum pernah ngerasaiin dugem. Entah dia nggak mau apa karena dia alim atau dia nggak dibolehin ama ortu, yang pasti Hinata blum pernah merasakan dugem kayak apa, Temari dan Karin juga pernah dugem, itupun hanya 1 kali, julukan mereka bertiga adalah 'Trio Dugem'. Dengan lafal, Tenten ngejelasin apa artinya om girang ke Hinata. Hinata ngangguk-ngangguk entah ngerti atau nggak.

"Ya...begitulah yg disebut om girang.." kata Tenten mengakhiri penjelasannya yg panjang lebar itu

"O-oh..." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu

"Jadi, mau nggak kita dugem?" tanya Karin semangat

"Boleh-boleh aja! yuuuks!!" teriak Naruto lebih semangat

"Hei! tunggu! kita kesana naek apa?" cegah Sai

"Mobil sewaan Naruto lah!" jawab mereka

"O-oh...ya udah! jadinya malem ini?" kata Shikamaru males-malesan

"Iyalah, mau kapan lagi?" tanya balik Sasuke

_"Gw harus cantik didepan dia..." _pikir para cwek cantik itu, mata-nya sudah berbinar-binar

"Baiklah! dr sini jam 19.00 PM ya" kata Neji -lumayan- semangat

"OSH!"

* * *

Villa Naruto, 18.56 PM

"Kasih lipstik tipis..DAN SELESAI!!" teriak Sakura girang

"Gw juga udah selesai kok..wah loe cantik banget, Sakura!" puji Ino

"Makasih" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Tapi nggak secantik gw" sambung Ino tersenyum menggoda

"Heh, sombong sekali ya, babi" timpal Sakura seketika senyumannya menghilang

"Huft, lebih baik loe pake topi sana, biar dahi lebar loe nggak kelihatan, buruk rupa" ucap Ino sambil menyibakkan rambutnya

"Iiikh..." Sakura nggak bs berkata apa-apa

_"Hehehe, ayo ngomong, DAHI LEBAR!" _pikir Ino

"Wee, biarin, kenapa gw harus nurutin perintah loe?! sirik ama dahi lebar gw?, pikirin diri loe sendiri, bodoh" kata Sakura dengan sangat kesal

"Eeh?"

Sakura mendengus pada Ino dan pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Ino yang masih bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Karena Sakura yg biasanya pasti membalas kata-kata-nya dengan sinis, tapi sekarang dia hanya melengos pergi. Apakah dia malas berunding dengan Ino?. Sakura turun kebawah dengan langkah sebal, tadinya mau memukul Ino, tapi takut kecantikannya hilang (hoeeeks) dia tidak memukul Ino.

"Hei, Sakuraa!" panggil Karin

"Ah, ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sakura

"Bisa tolongin pasangin kalung ini?" pinta Karin

"Lho, kenapa nggak sama Temari aja?" tanya Sakura

"Dia juga lagi siap-siap, kan kasian kalo diganggu, ehehehe" jawab Karin sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Oh, ya udah sini gw pakeiin" kata Sakura, _"Ternyata...Karin juga punya sisi baik.." _

_"Hee, Sakura ada sisi baik juga toh" _pikir Karin

Kedua-nya tersenyum tanpa disadari masing-masing.

"Thanx ya, Sak!" kata Karin sambil balik kekamar

"Iya" balas Sakura

"Hoi" panggil Gaara

"I-iya? ada apa?"

"Tumben loe akrab bareng Karin"

"Ah, iya..dia lg baik sih ama gw, eehhehehe"

"......"

"?"

"....."

"Kenapa, Gar?"

"Se..sebenernya...."

"Sebenernya?"

"Gw...gw!!"

".....apa?"

"Gw suka Karin..."

"Eh?"

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Muka Sakura langsung memerah dan kaget, seperti muka Gaara. Sakura memperhatikan dari kepala Gaara sampai ujung kaki, orang cool seperti ini, tidak suka keberisikan, menyukai Karin?, para pembaca mungkin kaget. "Gaara, pastikan kamu nggak gila?! apakah kupingku salah denger?!" tanya Sakura shock

"Nggak lah, dodol! gw serius" kata Gaara bersikeras, mukanya memerah

"Uuuh, jadi..itu serius?" tanya Sakura, yg hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil

Sakura nggak sanggup berkata apa-apa, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali nggak gatal. _"Gw suka Karin" _kata-kata Gaara tergiang di pikiran Sakura selama perjalanan menuju tempat disco dengan mobil sewaan Naruto. "Kamu kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cemas

"......." Sakura tetap diam, mulutnya ternganga lebar dan roh-nya seperti keluar dari mulutnya

"WOI! SAKURAA!" teriak Karin tepat di kupingnya Sakura

"MONYONG!" teriak Sakura latah

"Ha?" tanya Hinata

"Eh?, sorry sorry ehehe" tawa Sakura canggung

"Kuatkan dirimu, Sak! kita bakal bersenang-senang di disco!, kita lupakan masa-masa jomblo kita, jeng!" seru Tenten semangat

"Gw bukan mikrin itu, Ten!!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Nanti kalo loe bengong, gw rebut Sasuke-kun lho" canda Karin seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke

"Weks, nggak boleeeh!! noo noo!" teriak Sakura memukul tangan Karin

"Aww! sakit, nyet! aaah berdarah! kuku lo panjang ya?!" tanya Karin setengah berteriak

"Iya, gw nggak potong kuku selama 4 bulan ini" jawab Sakura denga innocent

"Buset dah! pantes aja setiap loe meluk gw, bahu gw baret-baret!" kata Sasuke membuka aib

"Hmh, kau kejam sekali" kata Naruto

Sakura melirik ke Ino yang dari tadi nggak ngomong apa-apa. "Hei, Ino! katakan sesuatu!"

"On...my...love!" senandung Ino, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dengan jarinya mengikuti nada lagu itu

"Hei, Temari! dia nyanyi apa sih?" tanya Tenten

"Katanya sih Butterfly, lagu opening dari anime Digimon Adventure, itu lho film anime lama!" jelas Temari

"Oh, Digimon! itu kan film-nya udah lama banget, cuma masih agak beken gitu" kata Neji

"Dulu itu film kesukaan gw tuh, sampe-sampe beli dvd-nya supeeer lengkap!" kata Naruto mengingat masa kecilnya yang 'sangat' bahagia

"Apalagi Takeru yang udah teenagers..kyaa cakep!" jerit Tenten mukanya memerah

"Gw dulu suka Daisuke" kata Temari

"Gw suka Hikari yg pas lagi kecil" kata Hinata

"Kalo gw Taichi, soalnya kereen!" seru Lee dan Naruto

"Gw lebih suka Yamato ah" kata Chouji

"Pilihan kita beda-beda ya" kata Neji sambil tertawa kecil

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Ino

"Digimon" jawab Sai

"Oooh, gw lagi denger lagunya, mau denger sama-sama?" usul Ino

"Mau!" jawab semuanya

"Lagu apa?" tanya Ino lagi

"Hmm...Brave Heart aja, lagu evolutionnya!" usul Kiba

"Jangan, mendingan Break Up aja lagu evolution dari Digimon Adventure 02, lebih keren!" usul Sakura

"Ok deh, lagu Break Up aja" kata Ino sambil mengklik lagu Break Up

Mereka bernyanyi ria dimobil, diselingi canda tawa. Mengingat masa kecil mereka yang penuh kekonyolan -mungkin-. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yg dinanti-nanti, DISCO!!. Mereka turun dengan gaya bak preman jalanan. "YUHUU!! DISCOO!" teriak Kiba kesenengan

"Kalian malu-maluiin aja deh" kata Ino malu

"Wajar lah, no! mereka kan pertama kali ke disco" kata Tenten berkacak pinggang

"Dasar, yuk masuk" ajak Sakura

Dengan langkah -sok- gagah berani, mereka masuk ke Disco, tempat terkenal untuk berdugem ria. Dengan musik yang sangat keras, bintang kerlap-kerlip, wanita berpakaian seksi, dan minuman keras ada disana semua

(A/N: Halah, Author sok tau banget, padahal Author sendiri belum pernah ke disco, iyalah!, wong masih umur 13 tahun!)

"Jadi begini dalemnya disco.." belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata teriak

"YIHAAA!! TARIK MAAANG" teriak Hinata, mukanya kayak memerah memegang botol sake

"Lah?! sejak kapan Hinata ngambil itu..??" tanya Naruto kaget

".-kun! aishiteru" kata Hinata sambil mendekat ke Naruto dan memegang dada bidangnya

"HUAA!! HINATA! APA YANG KAMU..." muka Naruto memerah

"What the hell?" umpat Chouji

"NYAHHA! GOYANG TERUUUS!!" seru Sakura sambil goyang-goyang mengikuti irama lagu

Naruto dkk tambah sweatdropped, yang sudah yakin abis pulang dari sini dijam 100% bakal congekan!. Musiknya keras banget, banyak cowok cakep disana, gimana nggak banyak cewek yg mau ngedugem disana demi mengecengi cowok.

"Hoeeek, ahahaah...ahaha" tawa Shikamaru sehabis mual gara-gara mabuk, dia merangkul Temari

"ALLAHUAKBAR! SHIKAMARUUU!!" teriak Temari

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Shikamaru jahil

"NJIJIK! WALAUPUN KITA PACARAN! TAPI KITA TETEP ANAK SMA BIASA!! ANAK SMA YANG LUGU, YANG BODOH, YANG NAKAL, YANG USIL, YANG INNO-hmp" mulut Temari dibekep Sai, malu ama aib-aib mereka (note from Author: sebagian kata-kata yg dikatakan Temari itu bener)

"Diem, baka!" kata Sai

"Hmmph..guf..jughg.." gumam Temari dengan bahasa Afrika Pedalaman -?-

Sai menjadi pusing gara-gara nggak ngerti Temari ngomong apa, pada akhirnya dilepas juga

"Gila mang disini, apa enaknya?" tanya Sasuke

"HAHAHHA!!!" tawa Sakura, dia, Ino, Neji, Chouji, Gaara, dan Karin sedang maen judi

"Liat donk gw menang, ahahha!" tawa Sakura, mukanya merah gara-gara efek sake

"Aaah siaal" teriak Neji frustasi

"Uuuh uang gw abis" keluh Gaara, dia menengok kearah om om perut buncit lagi bersama cewek cantik, Gaara melihat dompetnya yg super **tebal**. Gaara mendekat ke om om itu dan memukul tengkuk lehernya, seketika om om itu ambruk, dan si cewek lari tunggang langgang. Gaara mengambil dompet itu dan mengambil seluruh uang dan kartu kredit dari dompet yg kelihatannya mahal.

"Nih, uangnya" kata Gaara santai dan memberikan uang itu ke Sakura

"Gaa..Gaara?" panggil Kiba sweatdropped

"Hn?" tanya Gaara

"Kamu masih waras kan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya waraslah, tolol" kata Gaara, dia mengambil botol minum sake dan meminumnya dengan kasar

"Sepertinya enak deh" gumam Naruto

"Baka!" bentak Temari sambil menjitak kepala Naruto

"Aduh! apaan sih?!" teriak Naruto marah

"Kalo kamu minum itu nanti tubuhmu menjadi panas dan bisa meninggal" seru Temari seraya merebut botol itu dari Gaara dan melemparnya

"Hah? apa kamu bilang? lagunya keras banget, nggak kedengeran" kata Naruto

"Aku bilang, kalo kamu minum itu nanti tubuhmu menjadi panas dan bisa meninggal!!" seru Temari, suara-nya agak dikerasin

"HAH? APAA? KURANG KERAS!" tanya Naruto

"Kalo kamu minum itu nanti tubuhmu menjadi panas dan bisa meninggal!!!" seru Temari lagi, suaranya dikerasin

"APA?! SUMPAH NGGAK KEDENGERAN!" seru Naruto

"Kamu..." geram Temari

"Teriak aja" bisik Lee

"Baiklah...huft....KALO KAMU MINUM ITU NANTI TUBUHMU MENJADI PANAS DAN BISA MENINGGAAAAAL!! DENGER ITU, NAMIKAZE NARUTOOO?!" teriak Temari sekencang mungkin, mendadak lagu berhenti dan orang-orang berhenti ajeb-ajem -apadeeh-. Mereka melihat ke Temari dengan mata melotot, Temari hanya bisa memasang pandangan -nanti-kujelaskan-selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Temari, suara-mu..hueh.." gumam Naruto matanya kunang-kunang dan ditelinganya ada bunyi _NGIIIIIING _

"Kita keluar yuk dari sini" ajak Sasuke udah nggak tahan

"Iya ayo!" kata Neji

Mereka keluar dari tempat yg super berisik itu dengan jalan sempoyongan. Bahkan ketika mengendarai mobil pun, Lee yg jago ngendaraiin mobil -meskipun ketika nyetir seperti orang gila salah tempat- hampir menabrak mobil 23 kali, menabrak sepeda 30 kali, menabrak becak 100 kali, dan menabrak pedagang 145 kali. Berakhir dengan muka babak belur kayak abis dikeroyok orang sekampung.

"Akhirnya..pulang juga.." gumam Hinata nggak tahan

"Yah semoga ortu kita dirumah udah tau kalo kita tobat, nggak lagi deh ke yang namanya disco!" seru Sai

"Tapi seru ah" kata Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten bersamaan

"YA ITU KALIAN!!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan

_Selamat tinggal bintang bergemelapan, ternyata tempat kami bukan di Disco...._

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : maaf updatenya kelamaan, abis keabisan ide sih :p yup enjoy saja cerita yg humornya super garing. Dan bagi kalian yg tau Digimon itu apa, bisa diomongkan di review, sebenernya Halcali-chan juga tau Digimon itu apa, malahan dulu author punya Digivice-nya dari Digimon Adventure 02 alias mantan anak terpilih :p -bangga-...sayangnya sekarang udah ilang entah kemana -ini cerita nyata-...huhuuhu digivice-kuuu..dimana dikauu?!  
**

**Review please!!**


End file.
